1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to an antenna and, in particular, to an antenna that can reduce energy dissipation from nearby components and phantom head effect.
2. Related Art
With technological advances, the primary hotbed of communication techniques has gradually shifted from wired communications to wireless communications, as can be seen from their popularity in wireless home electronics and mobile phones. The transmitting medium of choice has changed from conventional metal wires (such as coaxial cables) to air. Antennas are the key component of wireless communication devices for sending and receiving electromagnetic (EM) signals. That is, a wireless communication device needs to have an antenna in order to send or receive EM waves. Therefore, the antenna is an indispensable component in wireless communication devices.
In conventional wireless communication devices, most antennas are external. In recent years, with the rapid advances of mobile technology, more antennas have become internal.
Nevertheless, both external and internal antennas have their drawbacks in transmitting and receiving signals. For example, external antennas experience the phantom head effect at low frequencies and thus have large efficiency loss. Internal antennas have serious energy dissipation when in close proximity to components such as microphones or cameras.
It is therefore desirable to provide an antenna that can solve the aforementioned problems simultaneously.